1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to devices used for carrying a large amount of equipment on a person's body, referring to backpacks, fanny packs and shoulder bags with multiple storage areas that are mounted or strapped onto or over the body. This invention provides the comfort and stability of a backpack the easy accessibility of a fanny pack, and increased flexibility with the way it is configured.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The United States Patent specification No. 4,884,731 discloses a backpack providing a pair of detachable auxiliary side packs. Each of the auxiliary side packs is connected to the main pack by multiple pairs of fasteners, and one fastener of each pair is connected to the main pack by adjustable strap. The adjustable straps can be tightened to adjust the capacity of the auxiliary packs. The drawback to this devices is that it must be removed from the wearer's back to access items.
The U.S. Pat. No. 5,219,423 discloses a carrying system which may be utilized for carrying video cameras and accessories therefor comprises a main case and a plurality of accessory cases which interlock for carrying as a single unit. The main case includes clasp for releasably engaging linking straps which are provided on the accessory case for locking the accessory case to the main case. The accessory case is provided with, in addition to the linking straps, clasp like those on the main case so that a plurality of accessory cases may be joined together. Further, slots are provided on a portion on the accessory case such that free ends of the linking straps may be retained when the accessory case is carried alone, and so that the accessory case may be looped through the belt, or shoulder strap of a user for convenient carrying. The drawback to this carrying system is that it rests the weight of its contents on one side of the body, and is not easily accessible.